Experience Points
by Miyukime
Summary: "Alright, I don't know about you. But the last time I checked, I can't throw fire." Sam, Kurt, and some other glee club members find themselves trapped inside a MMORPG video-game. SamxKurt, some BlainexKurt. Alternate Universe.


**Title: Experience Points**  
**Author: Miyukime**  
**Pairings: Sam/Kurt, and a little BlainexKurt with Sam getting jealous.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. :)**  
**(Authors Note: Hello there! This is my first fanfiction, so please bare with me! I'm sorry if Kurt and Sam are seeming a little bit OOC, I'm trying my best. :) Please review and let me know how I can improve and maybe things you might like to see in this story, thank you for reading!)**

* * *

"Alright, I don't know about you, but the last time I checked, I can't throw fire. " Kurt looked at me with his usual sassy attitude, and gently swished his bangs back into place. "This place isn't normal."

Good going, Sam, how on earth did you manage to get yourself into this mess, and drag Kurt along with you at the same time? Note to self: Next time you plan on somehow getting yourself trapped in an MMORPG, don't take someone in there with you. Especially not the boy you secretly have feelings for. Then again... some alone time with Kurt couldn't be too bad...

"Sam! Are you listening?" I could see Kurt shivering from the corner of my eye, I turned to face him, he looked paler than he usually did. The poor guy was probably freezing.

"O-Oh, yeah! Sorry. Listen, let's just calm down for now, okay? Let's just walk around for a bit and maybe we can find some shelter, or some other people at least. Here, you look cold..." I took off my blue and gold letterman jacket and offered it to him.

"Thanks, Sam. But I already have a sweater, you should keep your jacket." Kurt smiled back at me, and started walking ahead, god I love that smile.

We found ourselves walking side-by-side each other for about half-an-hour, I noticed how much Kurt was enjoying the scenery, it was beautiful. Snow covered the ground we walked on like a gentle blanket of white. The sky was about the same colour of his eyes, that beautiful mixture of blue, green, and gray.

"Sam! Hold up for a second! What's that?" I turned to see where Kurt was staring, there was this huge brown gate with walls surrounding it. It almost looked like the gates to a city. I opened up the map I had found in my pocket when I first woke up here,

"Well... if this map is right... we're at... Ju... Jubei.." Damn you, dyslexia. Damn you.

"Ludeicia." Kurt corrected me, this was truly embarrassing. The last thing I wanted was Kurt thinking I was stupid... "Don't worry, that word was sort of difficult." He was looking at me reassuringly. He must have noticed the look on my face, way to seem desperate, Sam.

"Anyways!" I attempted to change the subject, "I'm sure we'll find some people in there, let's check it out." Now, if this placed worked like a normal MMO would, we might at least be able to find a helpful NPC in there or something. NPCs are usually nice most of the time, right?

I approached the giant gates and grabbed the handles with my hands and opened them, peeking inside the door. The town was an older style - granted, I'm not the smartest kid, but I do my best to learn, and well, from what I could tell this looked like something out of that Pride and Prejudice movie I overheard Kurt talking about. What was it... the Victorian Era? Anyways. Food was being sold in the streets, people were getting filled in on the latest gossip on the side-walks, and knights were walking about near the gates as if they were guarding them.

I noticed one of the knights quickly approached us, "Can I see a passport please, sir?"

A passport? I noticed a hand tugging on my sleeve and looked down at Kurt who was staring up at me as if he was trying to say something. I looked back at the knight, "Uh, excuse us for a moment, please."

I followed Kurt outside the gates to the entrance of the Victorian-esque town,

"Something the matter?" I asked, he looked troubled. Okay, maybe that was a stupid idea. Lots was the matter. He was stuck in this cold, dangerous freezing place with a football player he hardly knew, and I've heard about what the other football players have done to him, the horrible things they say to him, he was probably scared of me. Dammit, that's the last thing I want... I hope he knows I'm different from all of them - No, I'll show him I'm different from all of those idiots.

Kurt looked me in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak, "I don't know if this is a good idea... We're dressed quite differently from everyone in there. What if they think we're from enemy territory or something? There's usually conflict going on, right? Especially if the knights are guarding the place and asking for passports. My magic level is at one, and we haven't bothered getting any experience points-" I couldn't help but smirk. Kurt, you are so letting your geek show. "W-What are you smiling at? I don't play those types of video-games," He was getting flustered, "I just know because I see Finn playing them all the time. That's all!"

Before I could respond, I heard a voice calling out from behind us, "Huh! You two are dressed oddly. And whereabouts are you from?" I turned around to face a young boy around the age of eight. He wore black suspenders and pants with a brown shirt and had dark-brown hair.

I approached and got down on my knee so I was at his eye-level, "Listen, um.. well, we... we aren't from around here, we actually have no idea how we got here, but we really need to find a way to get back home. Have you ever heard of Lima?"

The boy cocked his head, "Lima...? Isn't that a type of food?"

Kurt chimed in, "Regardless, we were hoping we could ask around in town to see maybe if anyone could help us out, but when we entered, they asked us for passports. Is there anyway we could get one? Or anyway we could maybe get into town without one?"

"Well sir, it's actually very easy to sneak in. I'm not going to lie to you, our knights aren't the sharpest. I do recommend you get some clothes that don't stick out so much though... There's a travelling merchant who usually sells clothes down the road west." Gotta admit, I'm sure Kurt's used to being told his clothes stick out from other people's clothes. I mean, not everyone can afford those Alexander Mc-Something sweaters. "However, we get weapon shipments from all over the world. It's very easy to jump in the back of those wagons, if you know what I mean. I'm sure a little bargaining on your part and the shippers wouldn't mind letting a few people into Ludeicia. The guards never check shipment boxes as they come in if it's from a trusted source."

"Alright, thanks kid!" I gave him a thankful smile, he was a huge help.

"No problem, sir. Have a good day." I watched the gates close behind him, the boy was now gone.

"Okay, so here's what I've gathered we should do. First, I know you're going to kill me for saying this, but we'll have to find some... neutral-looking clothes. I love your outfits, but running around in clothes that are about 100-years into the future probably isn't the best idea." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but I noticed him close it again, "Second, we're going to have to wait for those wagons to come by and jump into one of their shipments. That shouldn't be too hard, and I'm sure a little bit of haggling on our part and we'll have no problem getting a ride."

"Excellent deduction, Watson. Guess we better go find that merchant, I hope he at least has something fashionable... or at least something in my colour..." I heard Kurt grumble off as he faced west and started walking in that direction, I followed after him. The sun was starting to set, he looked beautiful in the sunset. I wish there was someway I could tell him how much I liked him, but it's no use. I'm almost positive Kurt hates me. If only...

Kurt had abruptly stopped walking and was now staring at the ground.

"Hey, Sam, could I borrow your jacket for a second...?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, of course! One second." I removed my jacket and handed it to him, I watched him put it on over his own sweater.

Before I noticed, Kurt had a ball of snow in his hands and he was holding it like a baseball, I heard him shout, "Think fast!" as I was greeted with a ball of snow hitting me right in the shoulder. I heard Kurt giggling as I wiped the snow off of my t-shirt.

"You're asking for it!" I playfully called back, as I bent down and made two balls of snow. Oh, he's in for a fight alright.

Maybe being trapped here together wasn't going to be too bad afterall.

* * *

Helpful terms:

MMORPG: Massively multiplayer online role-playing game, a game where players from all around the world come on together and play in a virtual world. (Ex. Dream of Mirror Online, World of Warcraft.)  
NPC: Non-Player Character, NPCs are usually characters that walk around in towns but aren't actually being played by anyone. They're computers basically.  
EXP/Experience Points: These are what help you level up in a MMORPG, with a certain amount of EXP, you can reach the next level.

I'm also really sorry if someone else has done the MMORPG idea before, I didn't see any so I thought it would be safe to do. :)  
Thanks again for reading!


End file.
